What If?
by PjsRock14
Summary: What If Amy and Elder were more 'lovey-dovey' then this the story if she was got pregnant with Elder's kid?    T to be safe.
1. I'm What?

**If Amy and Elder were more 'lovey-dovey' then this the story if she was got pregnant with Elder's kid.**

~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm what?" I ask confused, and then a horrible thought crosses my mind "wait, is it El-"

Kit cut's me off with, "Yes its Elders, would you like me to tell him?"

"No, would you like me to help you pack?"

"I would but im done"

"Ok, just remember, get down stairs in 40min."

"Ok"

As I leave the room still shoked I com-link Elder to ask him where he is.

He picks up and right away asking "Amy are you alright?"

And then I replie slowly with "I don't know, but where are you, and why do you jump to conclusions?"

His confused resposne is "Because i'm worried about you you seem, different, and I'm in the captins chair, why?"

"I'll tell you when get down there ok?"

~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~

On my walk down to the 'contingency' room I ponder how I will tell him that i'm pregnant. I still can get MY head wrapped around it!

But all too soon i am there and I still haven't found out how to tell him. Lucky it takes a couple minutes to get there and I come up with a good plan.

I weave my way thought the crowd carrying spindles, clothing,and baby caragies, thinking I might need one in just under a year.

And then I see him, wondering how i wasn't struck with how handsome and caring he was when we first met-I just brushed him of.

Just then he sees me, those beautiful eyes light up and he loses his train of thought, stumbleing when he is talking to the new top shippers and hastily excuses him self to talk to me.

"Amy, what's wrong?" He gently asks me before he sees I'm crying. When he does he closes the gap between us and kisses me lightly on the lips.

When I pull away, slighty catious of the stares that we were getting I ask, "How do you feel about being a father?"


	2. Amy's Fiancee

This Question hangs on the air for so long that I start to turn around to run, but Elder grabs my arm to spin me around and pulls me into a kiss that I could lose my self forever in.

When we pull away he whispers in my ear "if it feels like this than we could have 400 kids!"

I then giggle and say "Go, get back to work, I only wanted to tell you before we started landing."

With that, he kisses me on the forhead and says "I love you, gotta go" and heads off to the shipper that will help him land the ship.

When I turn around, I see Victria walking towards me so I walk right up to her. She doesnt notice me until i'm right in front of her and when she sees me she jumps and says "Oh! There you are! I've been looking for you, Kit told me, are you excited?"

"What! Has she told anyone else?"

"No."

"Good, and i'm kinda exicted!" I reply when suddenly an announcement goes thought the com links saying _*take off is in 5 min. brace your sleves*_ in Elders voice.

"So everyone is down?" I ask.

Victria says in almost a dreamy voice "Yah, me and Kit were the last down."

With that we stand in a comfortable silence observeing the crowd 'brace them sleves' until we hear the large engines start up and another com go out _*takeoff in 10, 9, 8*._

I say to Victria "I think i'm being paged, See you!" and then run off.

When I get to Elder the com link is going _*4, 3, 2*._

As I buckle into the seat with the best view, (just on of the many perks of dating the captin!) we break away from _Godspeed_ and I finally lose that feeling of claustrophobia that I have had for the past 14 weeks of living on this damned ship. But I gain a sense of doubt, like we are never going to land.

I shake this thought off my mind and focus on what's now.

After descending for about 30 minutes, Kit and walks up to me and says "time to wake them!"

I get up, and, without a word go and start draining the frozens.

When he walks up behind me, I'm at number 39 and just finishing, but, he suprises me by opening my parents and asking "Come look?"

Kinda scared, I look over, and they are awake fully dressed and smiling so wide! Thinking this is a dream, I turn to Elder and he sheepishy says "I thought you might want to see them and explain, so I started un-freezeing them yesterday when you went to bed."

I break out of my trance and hug Elder and give him a quick kiss before I helped my parents get up and hug them for longer. I wasn't sure if it was because I was pregnant, or if I was so happy I started crying, and before I knew it, I was sobbing.

Elder goes to start un-freezeing the last 8 people while I have my little break down, and when I start to tell my parents that I have alot to tell them, he is walking back. Seeing that I need support walking he puts his arm around me and starts the long and tedious conversation of telling my parents what has happened with, "Hi, my name is Elder, and I am the captin of _Godspeed, _Amy's Fiancee_._"

~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~


	3. YOUR ONLY 17

The look on my parents faces told all, they were shocked, and a bit disapointed.

The first words out of there mouths were "YOUR ONLY 17!"

I knew that we were going to attract a lot of attendion so I asked Elder if we could complete this conversation in the weapons room- the only room that did not have any passengers in it.

When we were safely away from the prying eyes of the crew, I asked Elder"What should we start with?"

I was then asked by my mom who was being determinity clam "How, are you engaged to e-Elder? Your only 17 dear."

I then resonded calmy with, "The history of the ship is very blurry, but I'm at least 367." and then to the looks on there faces I say "We WILL explain, and start now."

And that is how we started the next two hours of explaning the past three and a half months...

~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, know we are back in the present, but I skipped an important detail, Um, I'm pregnant."

My dad is the first one to respond "I-its not Luthe's is it?"

"No, its Elders. Oh, and would you like to meet Orion?"

With this me and Elder jump back up to go and open Orion's cryro chamber.

"Elder, how long until the other frozens will be reanimated, and how long until landing?"

"6 hours, and I should have gone up earlier!" Then he kisses me on the lips and turns around and starts running towards the 'contingency' room. Weather to check on the landing progress, to land the ship or to re-read the notes left by the captin (as I have done over and over) and worry about the future. Then it hits me. I have to make sure our child live's, not just me and Elder.

Still wondering what Elder ment by '6 hours' I take my parents to the lab to firstly open Orion's cryro chamber, second to ask Kit when the frozens need to be opened and let out and explain life here and what to expect, third to introduce my parents as my parents, as I assume that she gave my mom clothes and Elder gave my dad them, but also to see what I can do to help my child develop because the freezing might have damaged my cells (yet they didn't prevent me from getting pregnant, but better safe than sorry).

~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~


	4. 6:14:13

**So much writers block and OCC-ness! Help! I'm drowning! uahhshhgffjvfjkgkjvnj! **

"Hey Kit!"

"Hi Amy!"

"Wanna meet my parents? To bad. You have to. This is my mom, and this is my dad."

"Its a pleasure. i see the clothes fit Mrs. Martin!"

My mom looks shocked at being adressed, but responds "Yes, they fit quite well, but I can't tell what the fabric is. Do you know?"

Kit lets out a little laugh and says "I should! I make it! Its a recycled version of cotton, spandex, and wool." then she opens up a couple files on her floppy disc and my parents get into a conversation that sounds about as interseting as the stuff under my nails.

I walk over to the most important thing right now, when the frozens will be awake.

_6:14:13_

That's it. 6 hours. 6 hours till 100 people will be added to the passenger list. 100-ish.

Im so absorbed in my thought that I dont even here my com going off, _"Amy? Amy! Where are you? Amy?"_

I jump in shock and responed, "Sorry, what is it?"

_"You will want to see this. Now. Bring Kit and your parents."_

"We'll be right there" I respond and then to Kit, "Elder wants us. Now."

"Let's go then!" she says happily and practicaly skips out of the room.

My parents just stand there looking at my com-link, but snap out of it when I grab their hands and pull them out of the room. "Come on lets go!"

When we force ourselves into the contingency room, we stand there. utterly shocked.

Despite how Centauri-Earth looked from orbit, this planet was _not_ the green and blue haven we saw from above. It wasn't even Centauri-Earth. The contenents have drifted a bit, but this was clearly Earth. My Earth!

Shocked I can only get out, "How?" before I collapse.


	5. WARNING LEMON!

**So I have 994 veiws, but only 2 reviews. Is that normal?**

**(There's a lemon in this chapter. its in **_**italics)**_

**Elders Point of view.**

"Amy? Amy!" I speak, gentaly shaking her shoulder. When she does not respond, I sigh and place her in my chair.

"Ok, Mr Martin, Is this Earth. Is this your earth?"

"Y-yes-ss" he stutters before falling to his knees.

After 3 minutes of scilence, I hear the most musical voice saying the most dreaded thing. "This is bad."

I turn toward my fiannce, and look into her eyes, so much different from the eyes I made love to all those nights ago.

_She kissed me. She kissed_ me.

_Not any of the other men on this ship. _

_She slowly pulls away, and rests her hands on my chest. _

_I want to kiss her this time, but I have to ask her something. _

_"Amy?" she looks up into my eyes and I see only one thing in them. Longing. "Its not safe on this level. Will you stay in my room?"_

_Instead of answering, she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. I let my tonge press along the line of her lips. she parts them and we start a battle in our coneted mouths._

_We pull apart, breathless and she rests her chin on my shoulder._

_I do the natural thing and pick her up bridal style and carry her up the elevator and then into my room._

_Laying her down in my bed, I realise how messy my room is, but before I can blush, she pulls me down and kisses me with the most passion yet. _

_Before I can respond to what my hands are doing, I've stripped amy of her tunic and under shirt and she's pulling mine off of my shoulders, my hands run along the top of the leggings that cling to her small frame._

_She throws the most recentaly removed clothing away towards the door. We watch it fall and then simultaneously look at each other, "Are you ready?" i whisper in the near darkness._

_I feel her hands slide out from under me, and then work their way down. as my legings slide down around my ankels and kick them off as she whispers back. "Yes."_

_I flip us over so shes on top, and slowly pull the cotton underwear off of her. She moans as the bluge in my underwear presses agaist her._

_Seamingly of their own accord, my underwear is off, and we are flipped over again._

_I slide my hands against her chest and hear her atempt to stop her moan._

_She can't hold it in as my mouth laches around her nipple, and my other hands rubs the other one._

_"Don't tease me!" she sighes and I move my mouth back up to hers._

_I place the tip right at her opening and slowly push my way in._

_I feel tears form in her eyes and double the passion i'm pouring into our kiss._

_After a moment I can feel how much she wants this, and slowly pull myself out a little before pushing back in. _

_The sharp points of her nails dig into my back as I speed up our love-making._

_Her nails rack down my back as I feel her opening flush out and constrict around me, forcing me to cum and collapse onto her._

_"I love you Elder."_

_"I love you Amy."_

All this comes back to me as I look into her eyes.

Just then, I relised how lucky I was to have her as mine, and then, in front of the co-captins and Amy's family, I kiss her.


End file.
